


Kirk run into Sam again and gets breeded like a slave

by Pregnantpenisbulgekid



Category: bored at school
Genre: Barebacking, Doggy Style, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Moaning, Rough Sex, Sex, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pregnantpenisbulgekid/pseuds/Pregnantpenisbulgekid
Summary: after kirks last pregnancy he hooks up with Sam for another go will he become pregnant again?





	1. The encounter with Sam

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for ay grammar mistakes I'm just really tired

chapter 1  
A few months after Kirk’s last pregnancy, he hooks up with Sam again. As soon as sam see kirk he pronounces "Look at this, so eager! You really want to be filled up again" chuckled Sam, teasing Kirk’s erection through his pants. Kirk grins and asks Sam if he wants to seed him again. Sam grins and says. “Have sex with you? Hell Yeah.” Sam nods. “Tonight, maybe tomorrow night…definitely some other time this week, but, right now, we’ll focus on tonight.” kirk grins and he and Sam walk to his apartment together. As they ride up in the elevator kirk starts to kiss sam on his neck and playing with his nipples. Sam kisses beck and feels a bulge in his own pants start to grow. As soon as they are in Kirk's apartment, Kirk rips off his clothes and starts to rub his cock as he watches Sam undress. As soon as sam lube up and walks over to Kirk who is sticking his ass up in the air, sam immediately start leaking precum and starts to stretch kirk’s hole. Sam then realizes this was the fasted he had ever gotten hard before. So sam finally enters his way in, pushing against Kirk’s ass as he forced all eight inches inside. Kirk moans I want your babies, Sam. Please, fuck me with your massive cock.”. Sam grins and tells Kirk oh I will. Then Sam starts to pound kirk into his bed. Then Sam grunts as he pulls out of Kirk a few inches, then pushing back in with another moan.kirk moan and urges Sam to fuck him harder, faster and rougher. Then sam slams into kirk who groans and pants as Sam pushed in, thrusting in and out to get find kirk’s prostate. When Sam hears kirks yelps he knows he found the spot so he angled his hips, and pushes in again, with another direct hit against the special spot hidden inside kirk which had Kirk seeing stars and leaking pearly precome. Sam grunted as he picked up speed, bucking his hips and carefully ensuring he hit Kirks prostate on every thrust. then all of a sudden Sam reaches under and grips Kirk’s hard cock and bumps his balls with his own. Sam gives a last great push and moans as he finally loses all control and spurts hot cum deep inside Kirk. Kirk muffles a cry into the pillow, pushing his ass back and forth in order to get Sam inside him harder and faster, deeper. Then sam slowly exits kirk ad rolls over and stares at Kirk who is jacking his own cock and is moaning softly. Then they fall asleep.


	2. the second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kirk is sleeping in Sam's bed when Sam walks in while Kirk is jerking off

Chapter 2  
A few days later Kirk is in Sam’s bed when Sam walks in after going to take a shit in the bathroom. As Sam gets back into bed, Sam pulls the blankets back to find Kirk staring at his precummed covered cock before grabbing the base of it and jerking off ,spraying precum all over the bed. Sam grins and flips kirk into position and without lube thrust himself in and starts pounding. Sam knew he was going to cum soon. He bit his lip and pushed roughly inside of him, holding his hips down to fuck him. He loved hearing Kirk’s small gasps and moans as he found his prostate again, thrusting roughly inside him once more, hitting his prostate harshly to make Kirk shudder under him. Cum covered Kirk’s stomach as it streamed down Kirk’s cock and pooled on Kirk stomach. They were face to face when Sam rolled and snapped his hips until they were both crying out with each thrust. Sam found Kirk’s prostate quickly and his orgasm hit him so fast and hard that Kirk saw nothing but white, moaning between pleasure and pain in the best way. “Fuck, gonna cum, Sam. Holy…Sam!” Kirk cries, cumming all over Sam’s chest. Kirk can feel Sam cumming inside of him, and Kirk gives a moan of pleasure and whispers “fuck” as Sam’s cum inside him shifted, threatening to spill out, Sam was pushing more and more into him. But Kirk is gasping in pleasure and gasps, his cock spewing a stream of cum onto the sheets. Sam backed out before pushing back in quickly, starting at a rough pace as sam continued at a fast and rough pace, smashing his cock against Kirk’s prostate. Sam listened to the yelps and moans Kirk was screaming.He slowed down after a while, only to start roughly fucking him again. He felt himself getting close to cumming again inside of Kirk. He glanced down to see a puddle of cum on the bed where Kirk was coming undone. Sam wrapped his arms around Kirk to shove himself deep inside of Kirk’s ass. He cummed quickly against Kirk’s prostate, feeling Kirk’s ass tighten around the base of his cock.Then Sam shuffled his knees so he was in a better position and carefully pushed himself another inch inside Kirk’s ass and Kirk giving off a moan. Sam was building a rhythm steadily until he could feel the sweat dripping into his eyes and his muscles straining, and Kirk shuddering with each thrust. Sam kept pounding Kirk for hours by that time Kirks skin was soaked with cum, and sam ran his finger tip around the inside of Kirk’s foreskin, spreading the wetness around the shiny head as his hips moved harder and faster. Sam rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing their cum-covered cocks together for the first time. The pleasure was so intense that both dudes were moaning loudly. Then when Kirk flip over he realised he couldn't see his cock, stomach visibly getting larger...


End file.
